The Other Star Crossed Lovers
by guysonfire
Summary: A full account of the steaming romance between Peeta/Cato starting before the Games, continuing through them. How did Cato persuade Peeta to join the careers? How did Peeta change Cato for the better? Rated M for a reason! Lemons are involved. If you enjoy it, please leave some positive feedback. Be warned as there is adult content.
1. Chapter 1: 'Rope Burn'

'**Rope Burn'**

***Hey everyone, this is my first story on this website so please could you leave some feedback. In the training centre, two of the tributes (Peeta & Cato) have some fun with the rope. Contains explicit material. Leave now if underage etc… All characters are property of Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate. Hope you enjoy it. ;)***

I was sitting down in the training centre. It was the third and final day of training. To be honest, I wasn't putting much effort into the knot-tying station. After what happened last night, (when Katniss barked at me for 'pretending' to be friends when there wasn't anyone else around) she wasn't religiously staying with me at all times. She had gone off to lunch early, leaving me and the trainer at the station.

I got the impression that this trainer didn't want to be there at all. He probably had better, and probably more interesting, things to do than train 24 kids on how to tie knots. Well, let's just say his heart wasn't in his job. He mumbled something about 'luck' to me as he left the station swiftly, leaving me alone.

I was fumbling with a short piece of rope while my mind was preoccupied with other thoughts. Did Katniss think that our friendship wasn't real and only for the cameras? That hurt me. Did I have some feelings for her? I think I do. I don't know what sort of feelings, but feelings nonetheless. Anyway, I am into guys. Well, at least I think I am, having never done anything with another guy before, I don't really know. I've always thought that Katniss' friend Gale is quite attractive, but I've never acted upon it. Thinking about the subject; I find quite a few guys attractive. Firstly there's Gale with his large, muscled build and his rugged good-looks. Then there's the avox that I see occasionally around our living quarters. And when it comes to my fellow tributes; there's a couple of them that turn me on. The guys from both 2 and 6 are hot. Especially the one from 2. I know that I should instantly dislike him, along with the rest of District 12, because he's a career but I can't. There's something about his arrogant yet self-assured persona and his tremendous levels of confidence that just turn me on. Not to mention his gorgeous, ripped body and piercing brown eyes. I think Effie said his name was Cato.

The rope had fallen out of my hands as my mind fixated on him. And then, as if by magic, he purposefully strode over to the station, towards me. I turned to look up at him as he stood over me with his imposing physique, his arms crossed.

'I don't need any practice with ropes.' he stated. 'I have had tons of experience tying people… I mean things… up.' He winked at me cheekily. Was that slip of the tongue intended? Did I just hear that this hunk was into tying people up? Kinky. And not just anyone, as his wink suggested, but guys? Was he hitting on me?

He continued, 'Look. I'll show you.' As he said this, he took both my wrists and used a piece of rope to tie them together in a firm, sturdy knot. My body was in no state to resist as I was stunned just by the fact that our skins were touching. My hands wouldn't budge. Clearly this guy knew what he was doing.

'Great knot'. I said, 'But can you undo it because I've got to go to lunch.'

'Oh, I've got no intention of undoing it until I am finished with you. I have seen the way you look at me 12. I know you want me. Who doesn't want me? I'm as hot as hell. '

I think I sort of mumbled in agreement at that. I was speechless. This hot guy was going to do anything he wanted with me. And I was absolutely fine with that. He proceeded to tie my hands to a beam coming from the corner of the room. This spot was perfectly chosen – out of sight from the rest of the training centre and from the Gamemakers. It's like he had done this before…

He forced himself upon me with such power and authority. He shoved his tongue into my mouth and made out with me while he unzipped my top and ran his hands all over my chest and abs. I was completely vulnerable and helpless. I couldn't do anything to stop Cato from ravaging me. That doesn't mean that I didn't want it to happen. I let out soft moans of pleasure as he moved his tongue onto licking my nipples while his hands caressed, and sometimes squeezed my ass. I was in pure heaven.

It is frowned upon to be gay in District 12, but there are probably different views here in the Capitol where anything is possible. Despite the fact that everyone I knew back home would strongly disapprove of what I was doing, I continued. I thought that I didn't want to die a virgin considering that I would die in the arena in a few days anyway.

My erection was beginning to show through the tight pants as Cato's tongue moved gradually down my abs towards my crotch. I tensed in anticipation as he yanked down my pants and underwear leaving me exposed. I was proud of what I had down there: a 7inch uncut dick. From what we had learned in the biology lessons at school, this was above average.

Cato laughed. 'Is that all you've got? It's tiny'. Making me feel more and more inferior. Despite its size, Cato went down on it, filling his mouth. He certainly knew how to give a good blowjob (although I had nothing to compare it to). He used his tongue to gently lick my head, driving me crazy, before sucking on just the head, making all the blood run to it. Then he started to take the whole shaft into his mouth. He began slowly, quickening his pace while I fucked his face. I let out moans of ecstasy as I climaxed, showing my pleasure to him. But then almost as I was about to cum, he took my cock out of his mouth. I was in agony as I had no way of finishing the job: my hands were literally tied.

He stood up to face me. He moved his head so it was just centimeters from mine and breathed on me. His hot breath smelt like the lamb stew – Katniss' favourite – and sex. Pure sex.

'Beg for it 12' he said.

'What?' I questioned.

'You're gonna beg me to make you cum.'

I had no option but to beg.

'Oh Cato, please suck me off. You're just so hot and sexy that I want you to do everything to me. Touch me Cato. Feel me Cato. Suck me Cato. Fuck me Cato. Do whatever you want to me. I am yours.' I had no idea what I was saying, it seemed to sort of come out of me in the heat of the moment. He must have been satisfied with this groveling though, because he went back onto his knees and continued the job.

It only took a few thrusts for me to begin cumming into his mouth. It was the best orgasm I'd ever had. Once I'd finished he pulled my dick out. Not swallowing my load. Instead he just stood up slowly, and after looking deeply into my eyes for a few moments, spat it directly into my face.

'Remember who's boss.' Is all he said.

Then without speaking, he undressed himself in front of me. He slowly peeled off his top revealing his perfect chest and abs. Wow. It killed me that I could not run my hands or tongue over his steaming body, like he did to me. Next he stepped out of his pants, leaving him in just his underwear. Whatever he was hiding looked big. Huge, even. But he did not let me see it at all before walking behind me.

I heard him drop his briefs and I saw them on the floor through the gap between my legs. Cato then slapped, what felt like a python, across my bare ass cheeks to get it hard.

Then without warning, he shoved his cock into my hole.

Excruciating pain. Agony. That's what I felt. It must have been about 10 or 11 inches just to be buried so deep into my ass. All of him was inside of me because I felt his bush resting on my cheeks.

'12! Your ass is so tight! Makes up for your tiny cock.' He shouted, 'It feels SO good!'

He grunted loudly as he steadily ploughed into my ass. I felt every inch go in and out of my virgin hole. Behind the pain, there was another feeling. Pleasure. That was it. Ecstasy almost.

Cato kept a steady rhythm as he moved in and out of me. His naked skin was rubbing up against mine. His cock filling me, completing me. How had I not done this before? I could feel his monstrosity pulsating inside of me. His grunts were like those of an animal. So manly, husky and just plain sexy.

I could tell when he was close. He increased the speed of the fuck and started moaning louder. It was surprising that no one could hear us. Then BOOM. He came. An explosion like a firework had just erupted inside of me. Cato filled me with his juices.

Then he just leant on me, panting, catching his breath for a minute or two. He stood up, pulled his underwear and pants up. Put his shirt back on. Slapped my butt playfully.

'12, you're a good fuck. See you in the arena'.

And then Cato just walked off and turned briefly, looking over his shoulder to give me a wink. Leaving me with my hands tied above my head to a beam while my shirt was unzipped, my pants were round my ankles and I had his cum leaking out of my behind.

Good thing the knot-tying trainer was understanding when he found me like this.

'Have fun?' he asked.

I nodded, speechless about what had just happened to me.

***If I get enough positive reviews, I may write a second part and continue the story from where I left off.***


	2. Chapter 2: 'Elevator'

***Thanks for all the positive reviews. I have decided to continue writing about the hot relationship between Peeta and Cato. Because I needed to develop the storyline there is not as much action in this chapter unfortunately.* **

***In the elevator after the interviews, Peeta meets up with his lover for the second time***

**Chapter 2: 'Elevator'**

I asked Haymitch to coach us separately after that. I realised that I couldn't spend much more time with Katniss. She just irritated me. Plus, I'm jealous of her skills. The fact that she doesn't know at all how good she is annoys me further. She'll probably end up winning this thing. I'll be one of the unmemorable tributes who dies on the first day of the games in the battle at the cornucopia. But at least I won't die a virgin. Cato sorted that out for me. And I'm glad he did.

I snapped back into reality as Haymitch was beginning to coach me for my interview.

'How are we going to present you to the Capitol, Peeta?' he said. 'You're not that good-looking so won't be able to pull of sexy or desirable. You haven't got the right personality to pretend to be ruthless, fearsome or brave. Could you be vulnerable?' he paused in thought for a few moments. 'No, that won't work. What do you think?'

'I'm offended.' I said. 'But to be brutally honest Haymitch, you haven't got much going for you either.'

'Maybe you could be likeable.' Haymitch continued with complete disregard for my last statement. 'But that won't be good enough on its own…' He paused in contemplation for a few minutes. I sat in silence feeling so insignificant.

'Peeta, what do you think about Katniss?' he asked.

I consider my answer. 'She's alright, I guess. She's stubborn, quite attractive but with not much of a personality.' I said.

'Quite attractive? Peeta, do you have a bit of a crush on Katniss?'

'No.'

'Of course not.' He winked at me with a knowing smile. 'I think I've worked out how we are going to get the two of you lots of sponsors. You admit to having a crush on Katniss in the interview and then we'll have a tragic love story that will gain lots of sympathy from people in the Capitol. It's a piece of genius! I think I'll go get some wine to celebrate.'

And with that he left the room. Leaving me with a stunned expression on my face. I had to pretend that I had a crush on Katniss. I wouldn't have minded if Katniss was a guy, but she wasn't, unfortunately. It's a good thing that I'm a pretty good actor.

The interview came upon me in no time. Without knowing it, I was on the stage facing Caesar Flickerman in front of an audience containing most of the Capitol. He asks me whether there is a special lady for me back in District 12. This was a perfect opportunity. I managed to develop the tension until I dropped the bombshell that the girl I had a crush on had come here with me. This got the desired reaction. Audience members were gasping, and I heard a few agonizing cries.

The next moments were a blur. After my allocated three minutes were up, the anthem sounded and then I was ushered off the stage. I was pleased with my performance. But now I had to face Katniss. I deliberately avoided her as she pushed her way through the crowds to get to me. I hid behind a wall as she raced past me into one of the already partially full elevators. The doors closed and I was out of her sight. I breathed a sigh of relief. There would be no awkward questions for now at least.

I walked into one of the other elevators that seemed empty and turned to face the door. I pressed the button for the 12th floor but one had already been pressed for the 2nd floor. District 2.

'Hello, lover boy.' Cato greeted me in his deep voice.

I turned and saw him behind me wearing a dashing suit that made him look extremely handsome and alluring. It made no attempt to hide his perfect physique by hugging his large muscles on his arms and chest. His stylist had done well. He smirked as he caught me admiring his body.

'Like what you see, don't you?' he continued. 'That was a nice performance 12. You almost had me convinced that you're into girls. But I know better, you're into me.'

The doors of the elevator closed leaving us alone in the confined space.

'I must be the only one who knows about your little secret. The fact that you love cock in your ass. My cock, in particular.' I nodded in agreement. 'And you wouldn't want me to tell anyone about your secret. Would you?'

' No,' I mumbled. I'd really landed myself in a lot of trouble. Cato would be able to manipulate me. Maybe that wasn't necessarily such a bad thing. 'Please don't tell anyone. I'll do anything.' I groveled for the second time to this stud.

'Yes Peeta Mellark, you will do anything. Anything I tell you to do. Otherwise I might tell everyone in the country about your love for dick. That wouldn't be very good for you. People wouldn't sponsor you and then you wouldn't have any chance of surviving in the arena. Plus everyone's last memory of you would be that you're a cock-hungry faggot. What would your family think? So, 12, here's my proposition. You become my bitch and do everything I say then I won't tell anyone about your secret. If you don't do everything I say then I'll tell the world when we're in the arena and then I'll kill you for good measure.'

He wouldn't let me get a word in. He now owned me. I had no option but to succumb to his demands. On the other hand, this domineering and manipulative side to Cato aroused me like it did before. Maybe I might enjoy being his bitch. Again.

Cato knew he had me in his control. He had a smug look on his face as the doors of the elevator opened onto the second floor. It looked empty.

'Now, as you're my bitch, you're going to suck me off. Right here. Right now. And make it good you whore.' He ordered.

What can I say? I wanted to do it so I didn't object as he put his hand on my head then pushed me down onto my knees. My head was now at the same height as his crotch. I undid his belt and dropped his pants so that they lay around his feet. He was wearing really tight, white underwear that did nothing to hide his huge package. I yanked them down leaving his semi-hard dick, exposed, inches from my face.

This was the first sight I had of his junk and it was beautiful. He clearly looked after himself as his pubes were trimmed, making his material seem even larger than it was. When he fucked me in the training centre, I had thought that his cock was 10 or 11 inches after feeling all of it inside my butt. Now, it looked smaller than that in length but it made up for it in thickness.

'Get on with it!' Cato ordered.

So I did. I used my hands to shove his dick into my mouth. It began to harden as I ran my tongue around his perfectly-purple head and down the length of his shaft. It was reaching its full size inside my mouth and I couldn't take it all. But I had no choice.

Cato had put both of his hands on the back of my head and fucked my face as he shoved my head all the way down his rod. It was almost impossible to take all of his monstrous cock in my mouth. I gagged a few times but Cato showed no sympathy as he pulled my head onto his dick even more.

It took some time for my mouth to become accustomed to his enormous manhood. But soon enough, I perfected the art of deep-throating. His cock was so deep in my mouth as my lips circled his dick and my nose rested in his sweet-smelling pubes.

Cato began to groan as he continued to thrust his shaft deep into my mouth. He moaned loudly with deep groans as he came close to his orgasm. He clenched my head with his hands, pulling my hair as he exploded into my mouth.

Streams and streams of his juicy cum erupted deep into my mouth and trickled down my throat as he screamed in pleasure and ecstasy. It tasted salty but sweet as he continued to squirt it and fill my mouth. There was so much semen, some of it escaped from my mouth and dribbled down my chin. In hindsight, I wished I had saved some for later but I didn't. I greedily guzzled and swallowed all of his produce as his dick softened inside my mouth.

Cato withdrew it and tucked it back into his boxer-briefs. Then he pulled up his pants, briefly staring into my eyes as he bent over to pick them up from around his ankles. I looked into those big, beautiful, brown eyes wishing that Cato could be mine. But it was the other way around. I was his. And I would fulfill his every need.

'See you in the arena 12. I hope you remember about our little arrangement.' He said.

With a pelvic trust and a cheeky wink, he walked confidently out of the elevator, striding to his apartment. I gazed at his muscled bubble-butt as it disappeared into the distance.

Then the elevator doors closed on me. I was alone in the elevator as it continued to the twelfth floor. On my knees. Licking the remains of his jizz from my chin. Imagining about what would happen when we were in the arena together, the next time we meet.

***Keep checking back for chapter 3 which is coming soon.***


	3. Chapter 3: 'Hide & Seek'

**Chapter 3: Hide & Seek**

***Peeta enters the arena but has no idea about his strategy. Will Cato be involved?***

So there I was, standing in the Launch Room, metaphorically pissing in my specially-designed pants, minutes before the Games were due to start.

Portia was here too. Fat lot of good she was. We all know that it was Cinna that designed all of my clothes and she was just here for the sake of it. She sat in the corner of the room, drumming her luminous yellow nails repeatedly against the table.

'Can you stop that?' I barked at her. Here I was about to be slaughtered in front of the whole country on TV, and she was drumming her nails nonchalantly, almost deliberately trying to piss me off.

I had practically no strategy for the arena. Haymitch had spent most of his time with Katniss, ensuring she was the one who had any chance of winning this thing. Not me. I was the lamb about to go to its slaughter. The only piece of advice I had received from that useless drunk was to immediately run away from the cornucopia and find water.

But what about Cato? Was he going to be a part of my strategy? After that encounter in the elevator, he had never left my thoughts. According to him, I was his bitch. According to me, I was his bitch. And if I didn't do everything he said, he would kill me and reveal the secret that I'm gay.

Seeing as he hadn't ordered me to do anything yet, I decided that I would run and hide, trying to survive for as long as possible. I thought that because he hadn't demanded anything, this wouldn't be defying him. I, and my secret, would be perfectly safe. For now.

Then a comforting female voice announces through the speakers that it's time to prepare for the launch. I walk over to the glass cylinder, brushing past Portia as I do. She manages to mumble some sort of good luck message to me before I am enclosed in darkness. That was probably the nicest thing that the bitch had ever said to me. It was a bit late. It could be the last voice I heard, apart from Claudius Templesmith, announcer of the Games.

The plate rose into the arena as I was temporarily blinded by the exposure to the bright light. And then I saw the arena for the first time. Behind me was a forest and in front of me, behind the cornucopia, was a lake and some fields. The tributes were required to stand on the plates for a full minute otherwise they would be blown to pieces by some land mines.

'Ladies and gentlemen, let the 74th Hunger Games begin!'

I glance around at the other tributes. I saw Katniss about five positions to my left. She looked deep in thought. And then I realised who was standing on the podium to my right. Can you guess?

Cato.

Hunky, sexy, studly Cato.

The guy who had an indescribable amount of power and control over me.

He smirked at his good luck as he saw me next to him. After his customary wink, he mouthed at me to go hide in the woods. He said that he would come and find me later. And then he thrusted his hips in my direction. Let's hope the cameras didn't see that. The Capitol-allocated simple brown trousers do nothing to hide the fact that Cato is well-endowed. I'm sure that will get him some good sponsors.

But should I do what Cato said? Well, the likelihood is I'll die today anyway, so why not? It corresponds with what Haymitch said anyway. I had my strategy: hide in the woods until Cato seeks me out.

The minute was almost up. I saw Katniss eyeing up the bow and arrows near the cornucopia. I shook my head at her, hoping she saw me.

DONG! The gong rings signifying the end of the minute. I briefly turn on my plate before I start running full pelt into the woods. I hear the sounds of cries of pain behind me as I flee from the blood-battle. Hopefully those cries are not Cato's, or Katniss'. I realised that I cared for the both of them. One as a lover. One as a friend.

I ran for about thirty minutes until I saw a suitable tree to climb: a tree that would hold my weight but also be able to hide me from the other tributes if necessary. I saw it and started climbing clumsily and slowly up its trunk. And then the cannons sounded.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven tributes already dead. And I was not one of them thankfully.

It was late afternoon when Cato found me.

He was stumbling through the forest with a sword in his left hand and a menacing look on his face. Blood was splattered across his top and arm. He came to the small pool of water at the base of my tree and rested there. To my delight, he then took off his shirt and started to rub the blood off of it in the water. From my vantage point, I could only see his back. So I decided to climb down the tree as quietly as possible in order to get a better look at his chiseled torso.

As I stealthily came down, he proceeded to wash his shirt in the pool. Scrubbing the bloodstains vigorously, working up a sweat. Once at the base of the tree, I walked slowly, watching where I was stepping so that I could admire his amazing body at a better angle.

Then I stepped on a twig.

He heard it. Instinctively, he reached for his sword and investigated the sound. I moved into his line of sight. As he saw the movement, he thrust the sword in my direction, missing my arm by inches.

'Oh,' he said as he recognised me, 'Its lover boy.' He lowered his sword and reached to put his shirt back on.

'No, leave your shirt off.' I pleaded.

He laughed at me before flexing his gorgeous muscles before my eyes. What a sight! His chest was perfectly sculpted and his abs were too – all 8 of them. My mouth watered.

But then he put his shirt back on and instructed me to remember who was in charge. Cato was the boss in our relationship.

He ordered that I walk in front of him back to the Career camp as he pointed me in the right direction. I argued with this because I wanted to walk behind him to check out his sweet ass.

'I could kill you with my bare hands if I wanted to.' He reminded me. 'So, do what I say!'

I obliged as I walked on through the woods nervously. What was he going to do with me? What would the other Careers think? Will I live? Will I be able to be fucked by him again?

Then suddenly someone tackled me and wrestled me to the ground. I could not see my attacker because he/she was holding my face into the ground. I struggled; trying to free myself but my assailant was physically stronger than me and had succeeded in pinning me down.

This could be it, I thought. This could be where I, Peeta Mellark, die.

The mysterious attacker manhandled me and shoved me so that I was lying on my back, facing upwards. I could see an imposing shadow looming over me as my eyes adjusted to the light. It was Cato.

He had a mischievous grin on his face. He had positioned himself so that he sat on my crotch, pinning my legs down while he held my two arms down, above my head, with his muscled arms.

Of course, all of his muscle made him heavy and I didn't have enough strength or energy to push him off of me. And then I saw the flash of lust in his eyes. For the first time, I realised that this was not an attempt to kill me but something else.

I could feel his dick hardening against my crotch as he sat on me. Between the layers of material, our cocks rubbed each other as they grew in size. He grinded his hips against mine, creating bucket loads of friction between our two members.

As he did this, he leaned forward and forced his tongue into my mouth, moving it all around. Both of our tongues were fighting for dominance but his ultimately won the battle. His tongue danced around my mouth desperately until he withdrew.

I could feel his ripped chest digging into mine as he continued to lean on me. He was almost crushing me with his powerful physique!

The grinding of our hips was increasing in pace as I could feel that I was climaxing. Cato proceeded to breathe on me for a few seconds. He then started licking my face like a puppy would do. But this was not like the cuteness of a puppy. This was deeply animalistic and passionate. It was like there was some sort of beast inside of Cato, trying to break out.

I groaned as I came close to cumming. I really needed to learn how to control my orgasm! Cato sensed that I was near and quickened the pace that he was thrusting his hips into my crotch.

'Wow!' I groaned as I came, filling my underwear with my load. Cato smiled and then moved his body positioning so that he was kneeling over me with his crotch inches from my face. I tried to move my head forwards so that I could lick his package through his trousers. I couldn't. He was purposefully teasing me.

He whipped out his rod so that it was hanging tantalizingly close to my mouth, but not near enough. It was torture! This beautiful cock was only centimeters from my mouth and I couldn't do anything to it. Without his instruction, I begged for his meat.

'Give it to me Cato! Please! I'm so desperate! I need it!' I shouted loudly. He laughed again at my desperation and neediness.

But he proceeded to tuck his shaft back into his pants. Not satisfying me at all. He climbed off of me and stood up leaving me lying on the ground.

'Well done.' He said menacingly. 'You've just begged for my cock on national TV. I hope you're proud of yourself.'

The realization of what I had just done became apparent to me. The whole country would see me as a cock-hungry gay slut. Cato had manipulated me and ruined my reputation in just a few minutes. He had revealed my secret. Or did I reveal it instead? What did it matter? The whole country now knew that I was gay, ruining the idea that Katniss and I are star crossed lovers. No sponsors anymore. No chance of survival.

He's such an asshole! And a jerk! I thought he had feelings for me but it turns out he just wanted to use me and humiliate me!

'Get up! And keep walking.' He ordered as if nothing had just happened. But something had. And I was left fuming.

***Chapter 4 will be coming next weekend.***


	4. Chapter 4: 'Cato's Tent'

'**Chapter 4: Cato's Tent'**

***What happens in Cato's tent, stays in Cato's tent.***

For the first time in the arena, I felt as if the eyes of the whole of Panem were bearing down on me, watching my every move. And for all I know, they could have been. The Gamemakers may have some sort of adult content filter in place so that any unsuitable sexual acts are not broadcast. But that seems unlikely when the ruthless slaughtering of 23 children each year is mandatory viewing, even though it's clearly unsuitable.

I thought of my family back in District 12. My mother and my father: how would they react? My friends: what would they do? Probably disown me and deny they even knew me. But didn't they say goodbye to my existence when I was reaped?

I plodded along with the weight of the world on my shoulders. Cato remained silent throughout the journey, until we neared the clearing of the Career camp.

'I hope you're a good actor.' Cato announced. 'Oh wait,' he paused and smiled, 'You acted stunningly in the interview when you pretended you loved that girl.' He circled me intimidating. 'But I, and the rest of the country, know what you truly love.' He leant in towards me, so that he was breathing into my ear.

'COCK! DICK! PENIS!' He shouted into my ear. I recoiled at the volume. 'That's what you love isn't it?' Just in case they didn't hear it the first time round, they heard it now. Cato made sure of that. Then he ordered me to 'Admit it.'

I hesitated.

'Admit it!' He said again, more forcefully this time as he poked his sword into my guts.

'I love it.' I mumbled inaudibly.

'What do you love?' Cato urged.

'I love cock.' I whispered.

'I don't think the country heard that.' Cato stated, pressing his sword deeper into my guts.

'I LOVE COCK!' I shouted, almost too loudly considering we were nearing the camp. A tear burst out of my eye as I thought of my friends and family who were forced to watch this. Their son/friend was confessing to being gay because a sex-crazed brutal, but handsome, thug made him.

'Now that we have got that out the way, let's carry on. Pretend to be scared for your life. You don't really need to pretend, do you? But if they spot a flaw in your performance. They. Will. Kill. You. Then you might not get to taste or touch or feel my cock ever again. And you wouldn't want that because you're such a slut.'

Cato removed his sword from my guts and returned to standing behind me. There, he stabbed the tip of the sword lightly into my back, urging me to walk forward. And forward I walked until I stood in the middle of the Career camp.

'Cato, where have you been? Glimmer was just about to…' Clove emerged from one of the tents and saw the bulk that was Cato. But she hadn't seen me yet. '… look for you.' As the last word left her mouth, she saw me and her face lit up like a toddler's. 'I'll just get my knives.'

'That won't be necessary.' Cato said. 'This one's staying alive, for now.' Clove's face looked saddened.

'Come here everyone. See what Cato picked up in the forest. And you'll be surprised; it's not another STI' _(sexually transmitted infection)._ Clove sneered at Cato. He replied with a one finger salute. What did she mean 'another STI'? Does Cato have any infections that I don't know about? It's possible: I would think he gets around a lot. Then again, maybe it was a joke and nothing more.

The other Careers assembled, forming a circle with me in the centre. Marvel was holding his spear threateningly and Clove, despite Cato's advice, had found one of her knives.

'I say we kill him.' Said Marvel, bearing his teeth like a predator.

'So do I.' Says Clove.

'I can use him.' Said Cato. '*cough* I mean we can use him.'

'Use him for what? Fucking?' piped up Glimmer. She stepped forward from the circle, and strode towards me. 'From what I can see…' She grabbed my package suddenly through my pants and weighed it in her hand, measuring its size. '…And feel, he isn't as big as Marvel.' She cast a wink towards Marvel. He winked back.

'No. We use him to find his girlfriend.' Cato said, although I knew that he would be using me for fucking too. Hopefully, on multiple occasions. The rest of the group agreed that I should stay alive temporarily from then. To all of them, Katniss was their main competition, and they would do all they could to get rid of her early on.

'He'll stay in my tent.' Cato announced. 'The strongest person needs to make sure he doesn't run away. No offence Marvel, but you're not gonna stop him if he makes a break for it.'

'I don't want to watch him. I've got plenty of other things, or people, to be doing.' Marvel replied flirtatiously. Glimmer giggled and kissed Marvel on the cheek.

As the group disbanded for the night, Cato shoved me into his awaiting tent. I tripped over and fell onto the canvas floor as Cato zipped me inside the tent. To me, it sounded like he put a padlock on the outside zip. It's no wonder a Career tribute nearly always wins; it is because they have all these supplies!

An hour or so later, Cato returned, with a silver parachute in his hand. He opened it to reveal a bottle of lube. I didn't know a tribute could get such a thing!

'That's for later.' He said. 'First you're going to worship my body.' As he said that he removed his shirt and pants one after each other, leaving him in his briefs. I had never seen Cato naked before. In the training centre, when he fucked me, he undressed behind me. In the elevator, I just saw his bottom half. And just now, in the woods, I only saw his amazingly-ripped chest. I paused for a moment to take in his astonishing beauty. Once again, I was flabbergasted at his magnificent body: his smooth, round pecs; the bulging triceps in his arms; his perfectly shaped abs; his oversized and shapely thighs; his flawless pale skin; his mesmerizing brown eyes and his humongous package that was currently obscured by his underwear. I could see a tent forming already, as his long erection pressed against the thin material.

I step towards the stud and eagerly kiss him. This time, however, he allows me to dominate his mouth. My tongue roamed around, colliding with his occasionally. I could not resist the temptation to run my hands over his well defined bubble butt and soft back as I kissed him passionately.

I then moved on from his mouth and worked my way down to his nipple, licking and tasting every bit of him. To my surprise, Cato was completely passive, allowing me to do anything I wanted to do to him. This was extremely unlike his obnoxious, self-centred, arrogant persona. I ran my tongue over each of his nipples repeatedly, until they both stood hardened and Cato started to moan softly.

After stepping back to admire his perfect body for a second time, I stripped down to my briefs (to match his state of undress). I kneeled before him, planting a gentle kiss on the top of his erect shaft, through the fabric of his underwear that restrained it. Cato's cock twitched slightly at the contact. I gradually pulled down his briefs, exposing it completely. His cock stood tall and thick, his balls hanging below it.

Last time, in hindsight, I regretted not paying much attention to his nuts. They were also perfect. They hung at the same level in the sack, and were evenly sized and shaped. I doubt that there is any part of him that is not perfect, apart from his personality of course. I took both of his nuts into my mouth and sucked, hard, running my tongue over each ball in turn. They tasted of his sweat, which fortunately tastes delectable and delicious to me. Cato's moans increased in volume and intensity as I continued to worship his scrumptious balls. But I could tell that he was getting impatient. He needed a release.

Cato no longer remained passive. He grabbed me by my hair with his strong hands and pulled me onto his rod. I had no choice but to go down on Cato's thick, long meat. He pushed my head down to shove his dick even further in, forcing me to immediately deepthroat it. His package filled my mouth, and part of my throat, each time it was thrust aggressively into me by Cato. He grunted loudly as he repeatedly plunged into my mouth.

Because of the foreplay, Cato took less time to cum into me. I ensured that only the head was in my mouth when he did so because I wanted to taste and savor every last drop. His juices had the flavor of salt combined with sugar in an extraordinary mix. But Cato was not like an ordinary man.

Cato pushed me to the floor and ordered me to 'put my ass in the air'. I wondered how much of a super human he must be to be able to go again that quickly after an orgasm. I prepared myself for the combination of pain and pleasure as I expected his junk to fill my trunk.

But no, I did not feel his junk entering my trunk, it was his tongue instead. He had kneeled down and was eating out my ass! He ran his tongue gently over the hole, driving me crazy with pleasure as he did so. And then without warning, his tongue dived expertly inside me. I groaned softly as I felt his warm, wet tongue penetrating the hole slightly. I had never experienced this before, and I had been missing out!

Then one finger of his, smothered in lube, replaced his tongue. With his other hand, he reached around to my front and stroked my own rock-hard dick, slowly, in the same rhythm as he pierced my hole with his finger. As I loosened up for him, he introduced a second finger and worked it around my hole. Finally, he squeezed additional lube onto the hole, covering his cock with it as well.

As he readied himself to assault my asshole, he removed the hand stroking my meat. He used both hands to grasp my hips as he thrust violently inside of me. Cato slid his enormous dick into my tight hole.

"You're cock's so huge … holy shit!" I screamed at him. I had honestly forgotten how painful it was to be penetrated by the monster of a cock that he had.

Cato responded, shouting, "I'm gonna stretch that tight, little hole." As he shoves his cock deeper. Cato pounds my ass (again and again) and I could feel his low balls clap against my cheeks as he did so. The pain of his gigantic rod within me subsided to be replaced with pleasure.

With one hand clamped on my hips, he used the other to stroke me again. Each thrust that he did into my ass corresponded with the timing that he pulled on my shaft. The combined feeling of having Cato's beautiful cock deep inside me and his strong hand tugging away at my rod sent me over the edge. I came all over his hand and the floor of the tent.

He removed his own hand as my meat softened, but he did not lick his fingers like I would have done if I were in his position. Instead, he put his fingers, one by one, in my mouth. Like the nickname he gives me of the 'cum-hungry slut', I gobbled it all down even though it was my own load. After his hand was cleaned, he used it to cover my mouth.

'I want to hear you scream!' Cato shouted in ecstasy as he quickened the pace and increased the force at which he was nailing into me. My own yells were muffled by his hand clasped over my mouth. He continued to hammer away at my ass for a while longer. With each thrust, he yelled out either a manly grunt or a swear word.

'Ugggghhhh!' he bellowed as he neared the second orgasm.

'Arrrrrgghhh!' I screamed in pain as he removed his hand masking my noises. The whole of the forest would be able to hear our fucking.

With one final drive, that seemed deeper into my hole than any of the others, he exploded. Streams of his load filled my hungry butt. And after that was full, he removed his shaft from my ass and continued to spew the hot, gooey mixture all over my back and shoulders.

Cato then collapsed on top of me, panting, almost crushing me with his superior weight and muscle. But then he rolled onto his side and pulled my body backwards with his powerful arms. He embraced me in a spooning position, our naked bodies touching with a layer of his semen and sweat in between them. He held me there in his arms tightly as we began to drift asleep. I could feel each rise and fall of his deep breathing as his toned chest pressed into me. But before we dozed off, he whispered something in my ear.

'I love you Peeta.' He said.


	5. Chapter 5: 'The Morning After'

**Chapter 5: 'The Morning After the Night Before'**

***I apologize that there is no action in this chapter, but there will be in the next one– don't worry! This chapter is mainly developing the storyline. Please keep reviewing guys as that is what inspires me to keep writing.***

The arena was silent in the peaceful hours of the morning – nothing was stirring yet. The artificial sunlight streamed through the thin canvas of the tent. I woke, still trapped embraced in Cato's powerful arms, his deliciously ripped body touching mine. I could feel his breath ticking the hairs on the back of my neck. I could feel his soft, flaccid shaft resting on my bare butt cheek. I could feel his juices still filling my ass. But most importantly, I could feel the warmth and comfort of his body as he lay behind me, holding me close to him.

I reflected on what happened last night. Strangely, Cato had let me do what I wanted to do to him initially. He didn't order me about or tell me off for doing something wrong. He became passive, and gave me free reign of his body. This struck me as odd. Up until now, Cato had been completely dominant and authoritative. What had caused the change of his behavior?

And then after he fucked me, we lay together, as we are now, and he whispered something in my ear. He said that he loved me. My mind was too tired last night to think much of it, but now the sentence haunted me. I had thought that he was only using me for his sexual needs. Although, I wanted him to use me because I thoroughly enjoyed it, I'm not sure that I loved him back. Love is a strong word. I know I admire, ogle, want and need him. But did I love him?

I gently maneuvered myself out of his embrace by lifting one of his heavy arms off of me. I shuffled my body forward, away from him, immediately losing the warmth created by the two naked bodies in contact with each other. I turned myself to face him, still lying on my side. I watched him sleep for a few moments.

He remained oblivious to the fact that I had awoken. But in the depths of slumber, he had never looked more beautiful. His face appeared as almost angelic because it was not filled with the harsh, stern, threatening expression that it usually had. He looked as vulnerable as a sleeping baby, curled up naked on the floor of the tent. Of course, his physique was nothing like that of an infant's, more like the body of a Greek god. He looked at peace with the world. He didn't look like a cold-blooded murderer.

I began to slowly dress myself, trying not to wake the sleeping beast. I then opened the zip of the tent, stepped outside, closing it behind me. The thought of running away crossed my mind. My only guard was asleep. But I wouldn't survive a single day on my own. As long as I stayed with the career pack, Cato would protect me. He would try to keep me alive for as long as possible either for a sexual release, or because he needed to find Katniss.

Katniss. She now was included in my chain of thoughts as I walked slowly to the edge of the lake, intending to wash myself in the blue waters. I passed Glimmer and Clove who were clustered around the remnants of a fire, sharpening their knives. They both shot me looks of contempt, I could see that they were resisting the urge to stab me as I walked, unarmed, past them. They wouldn't dare kill me, because then they would have Cato to answer to.

What did I feel about Katniss? Did I love her? I know that I had pretended to for the cameras, but was the love real? I know that I would be upset if she died. But then again, I would be upset if Cato died, however unlikely the chances.

What did Panem think of me? No, I realised that I didn't care. I won't be making it out of this arena alive, so I won't ever know what they thought of me. But if they liked me, maybe they would sponsor me. Then the remaining time that I have left in this arena will surely be more comfortable. How could I get them to sponsor me? Haymitch was probably directing all of his efforts towards Katniss, forgetting about me. I had to do something to get me noticed. Get us noticed.

I had to get Cato to fuck me out in the open, somewhere where the cameras could see us. Surely that was nearly impossible. Cato wouldn't fall for it. Never in a million years. I mentally erased that thought as I rendered it impractical.

There was some sort of commotion back up at the camp. Cato had emerged furiously from the tent, only clothed in his underwear and trousers. The two girls giggled as they, and I to a certain extent, admired his bare torso. He was shouting something at them, it was inaudible to me. Glimmer pointed in my direction and Cato stormed down the hill towards me.

'What do you think you're doing?' he shouted, fuming.

'I'm going to have a wash.'

'You're unarmed, someone could have attacked you.'

'I doubt it.'

'I was worried that you'd run away.'

'Well clearly, I haven't.'

He calmed down as he sat himself down beside me. You could just about see a trail of crusted semen running down his chest muscles, from where it had dried last night. Before I became hard, admiring his chest, I stripped to my underwear and immersed myself in the cool water of the lake. I rubbed his dried load off of my back and rinsed all the sweat from the rest of my body. I paid particular attention to my butt hole, rinsing it thoroughly. Once I had finished, I stepped out of the water and dried myself with my t-shirt before sitting down next to the hunk on the bank.

While I washed, Cato sat on the bank quietly, gazing into the distance with something clearly on his mind.

'What happened last night?' I questioned.

'We fucked.' He replied bluntly.

'No, after that, you whispered something to me.'

'I don't remember.'

'You said that you loved me.' Cato blushed, the blood rushed to his cheeks. And for the first time, I saw Cato as a boy. An embarrassed boy. He must have only been 16 or 17 but I regarded him as a man. Now I saw his younger, more vulnerable side.

'Did I?' he asked playfully.

'You did.' I confirmed.

'Do you mirror my feelings?' he enquired.

'No. I love Katniss.' He laughed it off.

'We all know that is one fucking-huge lie. You love cock. You love me.'

'No.' I said confidently. 'I don't love you, I love Katniss.'

I don't know where this newfound confidence had come from, but I was relishing every moment. But Cato didn't like it.

He punched me in the jaw. As pain ricocheted around my body, I could hear and feel my jaw click out of place. It must have been dislocated.

The punch wasn't as powerful as it could have potentially been with the might of his arms. He had not put all his power and effort into it. Cato didn't want to injure me too badly. I looked at him, visibly shocked. He looked distraught and upset – emotions that I had never seen in him before. He had wanted me to say that I loved him back. But I couldn't say that – it wasn't true yet. He stood up and strode back to the tent.

I had underestimated Cato. Clearly he had feelings and hormones like any other teenage boy. He just wanted to be loved.

I wandered back up to the campsite, fixing my jaw into its correct position. The two girls remained by the fire, giggling and gossiping about the rare appearance of emotion that they had just seen as Cato rushed past them into his tent.

'It looks like lover-boy just broke his heart.' Clove said before they both broke out into fits of laughter.

Maybe I had just broken Cato's heart.

But up until this moment, I didn't even realize that he had a heart at all.


	6. Chapter 6: 'A Different Perspective'

_***Sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories for a while, I have been busy. But to mark my return to writing on FanFiction, here is another chapter. Also, I have started another story called 'The Fight for Dominance' featuring Marvel and Cato before the games started. Please check it out.***_

_***This chapter is told from Cato's perspective, as a change to the norm. It took a while to write as I was unsure whether it was the right way for the story to go. Please review to tell me whether you liked this new direction, or equally, you didn't, and why. The reviews are what inspire me to keep going **____*****_

**Chapter 6: A Different Perspective**

I didn't mean to punch him. I don't know what came over me. I would never intentionally hurt him because I love him.

It was because he said he didn't love me back: that was it. I just felt so cheated. How could I feel these strong emotions towards him when he doesn't feel them at all about me. I regretted hurting him instantaneously. The thought that I might have damaged his pretty little face horrifies me. Why did I have to do it?

I returned to my tent to think about what just happened, in private, away from Peeta, away from the cameras, away from the rest of the world. Then the tears just flooded out of me. I had never been this emotional before. Beneath the hard, confident exterior that I put on, there has always been a soft side. But I didn't realise it was THIS soft. Streams of water were pooling on the tent floor.

Cato, I ordered myself. Pull yourself together. He's just a boy.

But he's the only person I've ever cared about. How did it get this way?

It started out as just lust. I lusted over Peeta like I had lusted over many guys before. His beautiful face, boyish looks and slightly toned physique drove me wild. But his best feature was, and still is, his cute, perfectly rounded bubble butt. From the first moment I saw it, I knew I just had to get in there.

However, after I fucked him in the training centre, my lust for him didn't disappear. Normally, with other guys I have crushed on, we fuck and then my feelings towards them disappear. But there was something about Peeta which meant I couldn't just carry on and forget about him. Something unique.

I was confused at the time. I couldn't work out why Peeta was 'the one'. I just knew he was it.

But then our joint impending doom became apparent to me. One of us was going to die. He was most likely to die. I realised that I never wanted that to happen. That's why I made him fearful of me; I gained that power over him. I pretended that I wanted him to be my bitch, when I really wanted him to love me back. By getting that hold of him, I could protect him from death as long as possible. I thought up a plan to get him in the Careers where I could then watch out for him and protect him from harm.

But since we have been in the arena, I have continued to manipulate him just because I didn't know how to express my love for him. Until last night, when I couldn't stop myself from saying it after we made sweet love. I do love him. It's true. There's no point denying it and now he knows it.

But actually, come to think about it, he must love me back or lust for me at least. Otherwise, he wouldn't have hidden in the woods for me to find him and he wouldn't have worshipped my body the way he did last night. He's just scared to admit it.

As I thought about it some more, I worked out that it's all the fault of that bloody girl and their stupid mentor. They made him pretend to love Katniss, which I know is impossible due to our passionate love making. He's a closet gay.

He has to keep up the pretence of his false relationship with her as it's his best chance of survival. He won't admit that he loves me because he wants to live. It's all tactics to him. But I know deep down that he must have some feelings towards me.

He doesn't have to worry though; I have good information that the Capitol censors anything slightly homosexual. My source told me that they're worried about the possible decrease in children born due to gay relationships instead of straight ones. That's why I made him beg for me. I knew they wouldn't broadcast it but it made him scared of me so he wouldn't dare run away. All of my actions have been out of love.

I had to get him to admit that he loved me. To prove to myself that our relationship wasn't entirely based upon sex, if it was the last thing I'll ever do.

I want to have been loved by someone before I die. And if I don't die here, knowing that my one true love had perished in the arena would drive me insane.

I stopped sobbing and worked out my next move.


	7. Chapter 7: 'Uprising'

**Chapter 7: Uprising**

***On reviewing this account, I realised that I had left several of my stories unfinished. I am sorry that you have been without a chapter update for a very long time. But this is my way of apologising, by writing a brand-spanking-new chapter for you. It is different to the others in the fact that it is not written from anyone's perspective. Enjoy *******

Cato was contemplating his next move of the 'game' when he heard hushed voices originating from the tent adjacent to his, penetrating through the thin canvas.

'When whispering starts amongst the Careers, it is never a good sign.' Cato thought. 'It usually means that a cannon, or more, will be sounding soon.'

He strained his ear so that he could pick up the conversation.

'Glimmer, fill Marvel in about what he missed when he was in the Cornucopia.' Clove ordered. Glimmer chuckled, a soft chuckle that was barely audible to Cato's prying ears.

'Well,' she begun dramatically, 'Us girls were sitting outside the tents, sharpening the knives, when lover boy emerged from Cato's tent and walked down to the lake.' She smirked slightly as she retold the story, clearly happy to be given the task of revealing the gossip to her fellow tribute.

'Me and Clove were going to stab him if he decided to make a run for it, you know, trying to escape an' all. But turns out he was going for a dip in the lake for a wash. Anyways, Cato bursts out his tent, shirtless.'

Glimmer pauses, with a girlish grin, as she remembers the sight of the district 2 boy. She recalled how the intensity of the strong sun made Cato's bare, ripped torso glisten, highlighting the crevice of every muscle. She daydreamed as the image, etched into her memory, made her tingle.

'SNAP OUT OF IT, YOU SLUT!' shouted Clove, so loud that Peeta heard it all the way from the lake. 'Get on with it, we haven't got all day.'

Glimmer straightened abruptly, shot a look of hatred at Clove, and continued nonetheless.

'Where was I? Oh yes, Cato burst from the tent, topless, and his spectacular muscles tensed in rage as he thought that lover boy had legged it.'

Marvel recoiled at the detailed description of Cato's torso. Wasn't Glimmer supposed to be having a relationship with him, not Cato? Maybe she was a slut after all, he thought.

'Well, Cato saw lover boy and stormed towards the lake and they had a mahoosive argument.' Glimmer continued. On the 'mahoosive' she gestured wildly with her arms to try to signify that the aforementioned argument seemed big.

'It ended with Cato punching lover boy in the face and then Cato ran back up to his tent. He was crying an' all. Then Clove said something funny. What was it Clove? It was fuckin' hilarious. Clove, what was it?'

Without providing time for Clove to answer, Glimmer continued. Clove hid her hatred for the ditzy blond well and resisted the urge to stab her there and then.

'Oh yeah, I remember. She said 'Looks like lover boy just broke his heart.'' Glimmer erupted into a fit of laughter. She had a filthy laugh with snorts that sounded like they could resonate from a pig.

'And it was SO funny,' she continued, 'because it did look like it. It did look like lover boy had broke Cato's heart.' The apparent hilarity of the situation passed over Marvel and Clove as they both had stern looks on their faces, working out their next move.

Clove whispered, throwing a look to Glimmer that told her to shut up, for there were people that could probably have heard her. 'Cato has been in his tent ever since and it sounds as if he's been crying.'

'We nominate you; Marvel, to take over the lead of the Careers due to his current unsuitability. What do you propose we do?'

Marvel paused for a moment in thought before he spoke.

'Kill them. Kill them both.' He said measuredly. 'Cato's leadership has been compromised and now he's a threat to our games'.

The three Careers then continued to formulate a plan in which they would split into two teams with a team going after each prey; one team for Cato and the other for Peeta so that neither would hear the cannon of the other one's death and hence flee.

They would act immediately, with surprise on their side.

However, Cato had heard all of their plans as they had been anything but quiet and subtle. Furthermore, the Adonis-like boy from district 2 had bat-like hearing.

He wiped his ears, which were still damp from the tears he had shed, and pounced into readiness, prepared for the imminent attack.

The large blond barely had time to scramble about the tent looking for his shirt and shoes before the attack came.

A spear suddenly soared through the side of the tent, piercing the canvas with ease.

The blade rushed past Cato's still bare chest, missing him by mere centimetres, for Cato had agilely swerved out of the path of the spear due to his cat-like reflexes.

Cato faked a cry of pain to cover the noise of him picking up the spear from the floor of the tent and swiftly moving to hide behind the door flap (of the tent). From this position, he would not be immediately visible if someone were to come in.

And sure enough, they did.

Marvel's hand appeared in the doorway, clutching a long-bladed hunting knife. Cato used his magnificent power to seize Marvel's hand and use it to throw the smaller boy to the ground, using Marvel's weight against him.

The brunet tumbled to the floor due to the unexpected attack. Cato took opportunity of the moment and stamped his foot onto Marvel's chest while pointing the spear into his guts.

Cato stared into Marvel's helpless eyes. He saw the vulnerability of the teenage boy as he was about to face his death. He saw the youth in Marvel's face. He saw the fear in his deep green eyes.

And then Cato felt an emotion that he had never felt previously: pity.

A change in emotion turned Cato from a ruthless killing machine; who in the past would not have wasted a moment in disposing of the boy from district 1; to a human-being who feels empathy.

This change of heart meant that the Career could not go through with spearing Marvel in the guts. Instead, he dealt a swift blow to the side of Marvel's head with his fist. Cato had successfully punched Marvel's temple which meant that Marvel had been knocked out.

But Cato had no time to reflect as Peeta was still in danger.

He put on his shirt and shoes that lay abandoned next to Marvel's limp body. He stole Marvel's knife, collected the spear and ran.

Maybe his love for Peeta had changed him as a person. Maybe it had changed him into a person that could no longer kill: a characteristic that would be desired anywhere else other than in the middle of the Hunger Games.

Cato ran as fast as he could down to the lake side, where he had last seen Peeta. But the baker was no longer there.

What was there was a puddle of blood.

'PEETA!' Cato screamed in urgency.

'PEETA!' Cato screamed in desperation.

'PEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTAAAAAAAAAAAA!' Cato screamed in fear that his one love had been lost to death.

Peeta had panicked as soon as he saw them coming. The two girls, Glimmer and Clove were sprinting from the camp, armoured with weapons.

But unfortunately, he had been sitting with his back the camp, facing the lake. He had been admiring its calmness and stillness as he pondered his problems.

And then, he heard the noise of the girls' boots trampling the ground.

Peeta turned his head to see them, and one of Clove's knives went sailing through the air where his head had just been a moment earlier. The knife had skimmed his cheek and left a dark red gash as blood oozed from the open wound.

Peeta sprung to his feet, hastily grabbing for the knife which now lay a few feet away. He succeeded in collecting the knife but it came at a terrible cost.

Clove had managed to collect another knife from her pack and throw it, with such power, at Peeta as he moved. The deep blade sunk into Peeta's upper thigh, causing him to scream out in agony.

Clove grinned as she continued to hunt her prey. The girls were only about 20 metres away now and Peeta stood frozen like a deer in headlights.

He watched as Clove drew another knife in readiness, he watched as she raised her arm in preparation to throw, he watched as the knife hurtled towards him.

Fortunately, Peeta was able to make himself dodge out of the path of the deadly knife, even though he had searing, agonizing pains where the other one had embedded itself in to his thigh.

In a moment of bravery, or foolishness, Peeta clutched at the handle of the knife that was in his leg and yanked it out of him, causing an eruption of the deep-crimson stuff. He winced in discomfort as the blade withdrew from his flesh.

Peeta ran.

Despite the condition of his leg, Peeta ran for his life into the woods.

He made it a good distance but he just wasn't fast enough.

'CATO!' Peeta bellowed in urgency before he was tackled to the ground.


End file.
